


In the Beginning

by FawnoftheWoods



Series: Not Alone Anymore [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FawnoftheWoods/pseuds/FawnoftheWoods
Summary: The avengers are living in the Tower, but there are still some rough edges, still things they need to learn about each other.  They'll get there.





	1. Science Bros Click

**Author's Note:**

> These will be little shorts about the early days fo the avengers feeling their way around each other in my universe. Pairings, only if you squint a bit

For the most part everyone settled in that first week.  A general routine was established where they all met for breakfast shortly after sunrise, most out of habit.  Then the science bros disappeared into a lab, Thor and Steve would head to the exercise room and Clint and Natasha would stay in the main room, reading or talking.  All but the science bros would meet back up for lunch and then, assuming the assassins hadn’t disappeared, the displaced warriors were usually taken on an outing around town to explore.  They could usually see Bruce and Tony for a late meal, if JARVIS could coax them out or Bruce got too hungry.  Tony, they learned rather quickly, ignored physical limits in himself.

Bruce had learned this faster than any of them.  One day he had been looking at a virus mutation when he was jerked out of his thoughts by a slight shake.  Looking around Bruce could have sworn the walls have just shaken lightly. 

“Dr Banner, could you please assist Sir in his lab.”  Bruce immediately placed his samples in their container and locked down his equipment as walked out of his lab to the one next door.  Tony had been working on a motorcycle to his knowledge.  He couldn’t see Tony in the mix of machinery as he keyed in the door code.

“JARVIS I’m fine.”  Bruce smiled at the aggravated tone.  “Yes Sir, of course you are.”  The sarcasm was clear in the flat voice.  Bruce climbed towards Tony’s voice.  When he finally saw Tony his heart about leaped out of his chest.

“Tony!  Are you all right?”  The billionaire looked at him in minor annoyance.  “Yes, just suck.”  Bruce blinked at him.  It looked like the engine had started to eat his arm.  He was laying on an engine block, which could not be comfortable, and one arm was caught in an engine and the other was balancing the engine above him so it wouldn’t fall on his head.

Bruce tried to sigh away his fear of something happening to Tony, hopefully settling the other guy a bit.  The other guy had become attached to the genius faster than Bruce and was a bit protective of his new friend.  “How exactly do I ‘unstuck’ you?”  He was examining the engine as Tony grimaced.  Absently he reached out to take some of the pressure off his arms.  Since they were both extended above his head, he probably had little strength in them.  Spotting the support straps and where they had gotten caught, knelt next to his friend and reached in to grab the straps.  He heard Tony’s breath catch as he leaned more on his arms.  Tony squirmed, but still couldn’t wiggle his arm free.

“Next time I’m working in the same lab as you.”

“Why, you want to be trapped next time?”  Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Maybe I can show you some safety practices.”  He waited for Tony to roll his eyes, but all Tony did was give him a shaky laugh.  He frowned, maybe his friend was more hurt than he let on.

Gripping the strap and locking it in place, he finally started to wench it up and off Tony’s arm.  As soon as the engine was supported by the strap, Tony’s free hand released it and covered his chest.

Another few cranks and his other arm was free and he sat up and sprang away from the engine.  Frowning at him, Bruce slowly settled the engine back on the ground and turned away to look at his agitated lab partner.

“Tony, I think its time for a snack.”  And a nap, but Bruce knew better than to say that aloud.  However, having him sit still and on the couch went a long way towards resting and Tony was sleep within the first few bites of his snack.

“JARVIS, can you transfer my results to a pad?” 

“Of course Dr Banner.  You have access on the pad 1.4 meters on your left.”  Bruce smiled and continued his analysis while his friend slept.

He didn’t sleep long.  Barely 2 hours later Tony started moaning and thrashing on the couch.  Bruce set down his tablet in order to try to wake the man.  Tony was now fighting his nightmare actively, shouting denials as he struggled to wake from the images. 

Bruce knelt at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook to no avail.  Feeling the increase in respiration and heartrate, he placed a hand on Tony’s cheek, running the fingers through his short hair in an attempt to mimic a mother soothing a child.

“Tony, you’re all right, wake up!  Its just a nightmare!”  He was ready when Tony suddenly sat up and grabbed him by the wrists.  He kept himself calm, both outside and in.

“Tony?”  He ran a hand over his trembling face as Bruce handed him a water bottle.

“Sorry.”  Bruce shook his head.  “No need.”  Tony seemed to gulp the water before taking another breath and meeting Bruce’s eyes.  Apparently whatever he was looking for, he saw since the next second he leaned forward.

Breathing deeply, Bruce felt Tony’s trembles slowly disappear.  “You know I haven’t trusted someone else to pull me out of a machine except Pepper in years.  Even Rhodey.  You just did it, without any questions or-“  Tony cut himself off.

“Tony?”  Tony seemed to shake and briefly Bruce wondered if he had had alcohol earlier.

“You didn’t even look at it.”  Bruce blinked quizzically.  “Look at what?”  Tony chuckled cynically.

“What every other person who has been able to tries to see.  My reactor.”  Bruce caught his breath.

“Tony, you were in trouble, your reactor, which is functioning fine, was the least of my worries.”  Tony snorted.  They sat a moment before Tony took a deep, fortifying breath.

“We have this weapon we developed, short term, immediate paralysis using sound.”  Bruce, long used to Tony’s strange segues, gasped.  Tony chuckled at that.  “yeah, but the government didn’t want it, so we discontinued the project.  Apparently not all of them were destroyed.”  Bruce blinked in confusion as Tony pulled back to look at his hands.

“My godfather, the person my dad trusted the company with until I was 21, his name was Obidah, Obie to me.  He wanted the reactor.  Wanted it so much that he used that on me to take it.”  Bruce tensed and glanced at the reactor automatically as Tony wrapped himself around it.

“We trusted him, I trusted him.  Then I found out he put a hit out on me and forced me to watch as he literally ripped out my heart.”  Tony was shaking now.  Bruce understood.  Tony hadn’t just had to watch, he was utterly helpless while he watched, paralyzed, yet still aware. 

He reached out and gripped Tony’s wrist.  “I won’t let any doctor do that Tony.  No matter what medical attention you need in the future, they won’t touch your reactor.”  Bruce could see the fear in Tony’s eyes at this.  Suddenly what he said about it being a terrible privilege filtered through and Bruce could see why Tony had said that a little. 

His heart was removable.


	2. Thor's Hammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small moment with Thor's hammer,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shamelessly copied some of this from the 2nd avengers movie. Its important later that it happens here.

Thor laughed as once again his friends rolled the dice of the game Pictionary.  Tony had made up cards that were a bit more familiar to him and Steve and they were having a wonderful time.  Thor was partnered with Natasha, who seemed to have studied his culture to some extent and Steve was partnered with Tony.  They had learned quite quickly that if Tony and Bruce were on the same team, they had no chance of winning.  The two science bros simply read each other’s mind.

Thor laughed as Bruce tried to guess what Clint was drawing.  His friends were great fun.  He glanced over at Tony to find him looking at Mjolnir intently.

“Friend Tony, what troubles you?”  Tony smirked.

“I’m trying to understand why your hammer here, doesn’t break the table if its so heavy.”  Thor snorted.

“The enchantment is that it cannot be lifted, not it cannot be held.”  Steve perked up in curiosity that was so unique to the time-displaced man.

“What is the enchantment?”  Thor sighed.

“My father placed several on Mjolnir.  One is that one cannot assume the throne of Asgard if one cannot lift it.  Another, he placed recently says that only those worthy of the power can lift it.”  Tony blinked as Clint stood.

“Well this I have got to try!”  Thor nodded joyously as he took another drink, happy his friends were interested.  Clint and Bruce both tried, hysterically and it was entertaining for them all.  Bruce even imitated the Hulk which left them rolling on the ground in laughter.  He hadn’t yet transformed when not in what he and Tony called the Green Room, a room only the two of them had access to.

Tony had to try, and then he had to try again with part of the suit on.  Of course neither could lift the magical object.  Thor knew from experience that it wasn’t physical prowess that lift Mjolnir, but the strength of the heart and mind.

Both Natasha and Steve begged off, content to watch the proceedings.  Soon it was forgotten as Thor attempted to draw a lion for Natasha.

Later, after they had finished the game and a movie, Thor wandered back in to retrieve his partner when he found Steve staring at it in concern.

“What troubles you Friend Steve?”  Steve didn’t say.  He just stared at the hammer another moment.  “Steve?”

“There is no other in the universe who can lift this?”  Thor shook his head.

“My father is able to wield Mjolnir, though he says I have more skill with it due to my long familiarity.  There may be a few individuals throughout the realms capable of lifting it.”  Steve was still frowning at it.

“What is the criteria for lifting it again?”  Thor smiled proudly, glad his friend had picked up on the theme.

“To be worthy of the power, one must be worthy of the throne of Asgard.  It is a test of more than simple power of the body, but of the heart as well.”  Steve looked at him steadily.

“Your father gave this to you, right?  He must have been very proud of you.”  Thor grinned.

“He said I was to train with it to reveal the kind of ruler I would be for my people.  I regret that I did not earn it as thoroughly as he would have liked.  I have learned from my mistakes and strive not to repeat them.”  Steve smiled at him.

“Then take up your hammer Son of Odin.”  He seemed to brighten at Thor’s confused look.  “You _are_ worthy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.


	3. Clarity in the Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong in the lab. Tony and Natasha are too close to it.

Bruce smiled as Tony showed Tasha her new Bite.  They had been working on it for a while now and the new features were making her face light up.  Dum-E was whirling around her in excitement as well, and Bruce was tempted to try to distract the little robot.  It had the tendency to unnerve people who weren’t used to him.  He glanced at the battery experiment Tony and he had been running in an attempt to find a way to make vibranium, or something similar.  First they had to stabilize this power source and it was still fluctuating too much for his taste.  Tony was happy with it, but Bruce was slightly more cautious and Tony was meekly giving him full control over lab safety since the falling engine incident.

Beeping from the monitor drew him from his musings.  Glancing at the readout, his heart leaped into his mouth as the output from that battery.  He looked over, Tony and Tasha were too close!

They didn’t know what happened, simply one moment they were talking about fit of the Widow’s Bite on Tasha’s arm and the next Hulk was on top of them.

Tasha tensed and would have fired if not for Tony’s firm grip on her Bite, keeping it deactivated.  Instead he pulled her close and a second later the world was a cacophony of noise.

\--

Steve and Clint were playing a racing game on the game system when JARVIS contacted them, “There has been an explosion in the lab.  Please Assist.”  Dropping their controller, the two men dove for the elevator that opened on its own.  Thor joined them as they passed his floor.

When they made it to the lab level they froze a moment.  They had all been in the chaotic room at one point or another.  The blast-proof walls had obviously held, but they could see little through the smoke.

“automatic ventilation is clearing the room of airborne contamination.”  Steve grimaced at JARVIS’s voice, but slowly the room cleared a bit and they could see the utter mess of metal and plastic.  They were through the door the second it beeped as unlocked.

“Tony?  Bruce? “

“Natasha?” 

They gingerly made their way across the lab towards ground zero.  Clint automatically took to the rafters that existed in every room in the tower since he moved in.  As such, he was to first person to see them.

“Over here!”  Thor and Steve made their way over as Clint landed next to a pile of what was probably a table.  He then leaped back a touch as the ground he had been standing on moved.

“Woah!”  Thor steadied him as Steve came forward and they all recognized the green skin emerging from the wreckage.

“Hulk?”  The giant was still hunched over, but eventually he glanced up and looked at the three Avengers.

“Big Boom.”  Clint snorted at that comment.  A small voice agreed with the giant.  “Yes, Big Guy, very big boom.”  Some coughing was heard as Hulk looked down.

“Tony?”  Steve started forward as Hulk straightened more.  “Is Nat with you?”

Closer they could see Tony straightening and Tasha slowly standing, her hands to her ears.  She looked up and pointed to her ears.

“They’re still ringing.”  Tony looked similarly deafened, but he must have read her lips.

“Lower tones return first to this kind of injury.  That why we can hear Big Guy.”  Hulk gently stabilized the two as they wavered a moment before Clint and Thor made it to them.  Steve stood in front of Hulk.

“Thanks Hulk.  You did great.”  Hulk smiled and nodded.

“Hulk Protect Metal Man and Little Red.”  Steve ignored the snort that Clint was going to pay for later and nodded.  “Now, can we talk to Bruce?  We need him to heal Metal Man and Little Red.”  Hulk seemed to consider this a moment before sitting down.  It was a strange optical illusion as he seemed to continue down since he started shrinking as he sat.  Steve stepped forward quickly to grab Bruce as the man reappeared.

“Tony?  Tasha?”  Steve smiled.  “They’re both fine, you got to them in time.”  Bruce sighed as he squinted, rubbing his forehead.

“Did I hurt anyone?”  Steve blinked at him a moment before glancing at Tony, who was frowning fiercely at them.

“Bruce, enough!”  Bruce looked at him startled.  Thor stepped over, letting Tony wobble towards his lab partner.  “Indeed Friend Bruce, you do yourself and Shield Brother Hulk a disservice.”  Bruce looks at them in confusion as he stood to catch Tony as he wobbled more.  The billionaire sighed as they made contact.

“You both saved us, Bruce.  That’s all Hulk has ever done with me, is save my life.”  Steve’s hand is still on his shoulder.

“Trust us, Bruce.  If ever anything happens, we will tell you.”  Bruce looks at them in awe.  They were scolding him for being too hard on himself.  He swallowed, Tony’s hand warm against his shoulder.

Tony looked around.  “By the way, you were right, that was way too unstable to work with still.”  Bruce heard soft laughs and snorts all around, though he wasn’t sure Tony heard them yet.

“JARVIS, did you manage to record the incident?”  Bruce rolled his eyes and started to lead Tony towards the door after the rest of the team.  “Yes Sir, I believe you will find the data useful.

Tony glanced at Bruce and the two gazes met.  Tony grinned.  “Even without, this is having benefits.”  Bruce raised his eyebrow, the Tony leaned closer to whisper in his ear.

“The chest hair is sexy.”  Tony laughed as the others looked back to see Bruce’s blush go nuclear and though none of them asked, they noticed just how less shy Bruce looked, less unsure and they smiled.


	4. Artwork can be revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve should keep better track of his sketch pad if he wants to keep certain things hidden

Clint grinned at the movie menu as he sung his legs enthusiastically.  All his perches, the one above the common room was his favorite.  He watched as Tony threw popcorn at Steve while Nat helped Bruce lay out the snacks.  Thor was off visiting Jane tonight so he was missing the Mummy movies that had come out several years ago.  Clint honestly wasn’t sure he’d understand without significant background so they decided to watch them without the big man.  Better to start him out on something a touch easier to explain.

Clint spied the sketchbook a moment later.  It didn’t take much to hop down, scoop it up and hop back into the rafters.  Only Nat knew he was even in the room.  He chuckled as Steve declared popcorn a loss and threw candy at the irritating genius.  Opening the sketch pad, he grinned at the first sketch.

Being a watcher himself, he had noted certain people spending more time together.  Natasha had confirmed his observations and he was gleefully watching.  Eventually he might even assist.

The first sketch was of Thor.  He was obviously on the bridge of the helicarrier explaining something.  Clint felt, and suppressed, the instinctive reminder of where he had been at the time and what he had been doing.  Steve had successfully captured the interest and humor in his face.  He was without most of his armor in this sketch, down to the more comfortable metal and cloth top. 

The next image made him grin.  A great piece for him and his partner.  Nat would like it.  Steve had been showing them his sketches randomly over the past week but they were all of them around the place and none were of Natasha, who rarely stayed still long and refused to work out with anyone but him still.  This had captured the two of them trading places in the new York battle.  Clint didn’t remember this specific location, but it was a good piece.

Bruce and the Hulk were next, excellently done.  Tony’s looked a bit off, but this looked like to be an early sketchbook, so Steve may not have gotten the man right yet.

The next sketch confused him a moment.  It was some sort of gorilla with circles and squares and stars.  People were laughing at it.  He had to blink at it a moment, before he saw the symbolism.  He glanced down at Steve, who was batting Tony, and Natasha when she stood still, with a pillow.  He had noticed the man was mildly phobic about tech, but he hadn’t thought this was the reason.  Did he really think they would laugh at him.  Well, Tony might, but he laughs at everyone.

Clint turned the page.  He frowned, it was a picture of a gym, then an army tent, then an apartment living room.  All beautiful done save for one thing, Steve drew people, not things.  He drew for personality, not realism.  These places were all bare of people.  Clint turned the page and froze.  It was Steve in a bedroom.  It looked like it might have been his apartment, not here.  Steve had drawn a figure in this one, just a shadow of a man.  The figure was balled miserably on the bed, hands gripping his head in despair.  All around the room was freezing.  Clint could see the snowflakes forming on the walls and window.

Unable to watch it anymore, Clint turned the page.  The next few pages were pencil lines, just doodles that might have been a person.  The first drawing that made sense was of Tony.  The billionaire was obviously fiddling with something in what looked like a bathroom.  Clint smiled, Tony was _always_ fiddling with something.

The next few drawings were of Tony and Bruce.  Clint smiled when Steve captured Bruce jumping from one of Tony’s jabs with the probe.  They had yet to convince the insane inventor, this was a bad idea.  The first picture of Thor was flattering to say the least.  Grinning and eating pizza, the man looked powerful and happy.  Clint grinned and turned the page to stare.

This drawing was one he wasn’t sure he should see.  It was a private moment.  On the side, Nat was laying on the medical bed, injured.  Tony was giving her blood.  He remembered the incident, noting how uncomfortable Tony was with the whole thing, but he had missed this moment.  Tony was gripping Bruce’s pant leg desperately.  The physicist was leaning over him, one hand gently on his wrist, their foreheads almost touching in reassurance.  Tony didn’t look uncomfortable here, he looked young and vulnerable.  The kind of look you have to see to draw. 

Over the last little bit they had seen Tony offer Bruce everything from affection and friendship to sarcasm and pointy objects.  Slowly this strange combination was bringing the man out of his shell.  His dry wit and subtle banter was funny and they were all enjoying the new side to him.  But they had never seen this.  To see Tony this vulnerable, they had not seen Tony need Bruce.

“Clint!”  He looked down to see the group searching the ceiling for him, minus Natasha who was in the kitchen.  “Come on, J says you’re in the room.  We want to start the movie.”  Clint blinked down to the sketch in front of him before he set the book in his nest and swung down to the couch, startling all of them.

“Present!”

He watched as they all settled, Natasha against his side when she returned, and let himself relax as the movie started.  Steve was watching with avid interest while Tony was whispering something to Bruce who seemed torn between the movie and listening to his best friend.  Thinking back to the sketch, Clint watched Tony’s face as Bruce spoke.  He saw the trust, now that he knew what to look for, flitter through the more controlled face.

“What’s up?”  He glanced at Nat.  Grinned at the pair of almost-lovebirds and glancing at Steve to see him enraptured with the movie.

“Tell you later.”

Later that night, Steve returned to his room late to find his sketchbook on his bed, where he was certain he hadn’t left it.  On top of it was a note and a picture.  It was a picture of them all in the common room in the middle of a food fight they had had before Thor left yesterday.  He chuckled and unfolded the note.

_We’re family.  You’re no longer alone._


	5. What makes a Monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a monster and what makes a man? Bruce and Tony had different ideas about this from the start.

Tony glanced over as Bruce shifted on the couch.  He hadn’t been asleep long, but he needed some rest.  He was starting to make basic math errors.  Unlike Tony, who could chemically keep himself going, Bruce didn’t think the lack of control was a good idea for him. 

“No, Please!”  Tony jerk towards the plea as Bruce struggled in his blanket.  He was across the room in a flash as Bruce continued to fight the blanket.  “Please, I’m sorry!  I’ll be good.  Please Daddy!”  Tony gritted his teeth and shoved the anger away as he tried to wake his best friend.  Best science friend, I mean Rhodey and Pepper really will always be BFFs.

“Bruce!  Wake up!  You’re safe, I promise.  Bruce!”  Tony didn’t think he should grab the man, but he wasn’t sure what else to do. 

Green skin took the decision out of his hands as he backed up and away as his friend grew.  “JARVIS, seal this floor and activate the Mark VII.”

“Affirmative”  Hulk roared as he completed the transformation and started swinging his body, probably trying to shake off the nightmare.

“Hey, Big Guy.  Its safe here.  He’s not here.  You and Bruce are safe.”  While his words were mostly lost in the roar, his tone hopefully got through.

Hulk glared at him and grabbed him about the waist, lifting him to his face.  Tony felt his heartbeat skyrocket as his hair was blown back as Hulk roared in his face. 

“Sir, Shall I alert the others?”  Tony winced as Hulk growled and knocked a table across the room, just missing Butterfingers.

“No JARVIS, keep us on lockdown.”  He returned his attention to the green form that was holding him 3 feet off the ground.  Hulk was panting as he looked at Tony.  Tony could see when recognition entered the green eyes.  Hulk then looked around and curled Tony close to his chest and sprang towards a corner of the room.  Once there, the big guy huddled down, his gaze darting about the room distrustfully.

“Where monster?”  Tony blinked in confusion.  He wriggled a bit to try and move his face away from the chest enough to be understood.

“What monster, Big Guy?”  Hulk growled and held Tony closer, shifting to block the room from his view, or him from the room’s view.

“Monster hurt Puny Banner.  Hulk smash!  Monster hurt Metal Man.  Hulk protect!”  Tony blinked as he followed that.

“There’s no monsters in here, Big Guy.  Just us and the robots.”  Hulk growled and looked around again.

“Hulk saw.  Puny Banner hurt.”  Tony patted his chest, since he couldn’t actually reach his shoulder.

“It was a nightmare, Hulk.  Bruce is safe here.”  Hulk looked down at Tony.

“No monster?”  Tony shook his head.  Hulk visibly calmed down.

“There is no monster here.”  Hulk tilted his head.

“Metal Man no see monster here now?”  Tony blinked at him in confusion.  To show that he was taking Hulk seriously though, he made a show of looking around his workshop.

“No Big Guy, I do not see any monsters here.”  Hulk seemed to relax at that a bit.  He placed Tony on his feet, still in the corner.

“Metal Man protect Bruce?”  Tony nodded.

“I will protect him.”  Hulk grunted.

“Hulk protect Metal Man.”  Tony grinned.

“You already do Big Guy.”  Hulk looked around again.

“Metal Man let Hulk hold.”  Tony ran a hand through his hair with a smile.

“Sure.  It was a great big hug.”

“Hug?”  Tony nodded.  “Yeah, Big Guy, a hug.  Where you hold someone to protect them from something bad.”  Hulk seemed to be thinking.

“Hug protect from bad thoughts?”  Tony shrugged.

“Sometimes.”  Hulk grunted.

“Metal Man give hug to Puny Banner?”  Tony blinked.  Was he asking if he had, or if he could?

“you mean now?”  Hulk nodded.  “Okay, sure.  Will he want a hug?”

“Puny Banner always need protecting from bad thoughts.  Metal Man protect?”  Tony sighed at the understanding.

“I can try Big Guy.”  Hulk nodded and let himself shrink.

Tony grabbed Bruce as he slowly came back to himself.  Tony felt his breath start to hiccup as they kneeled before Bruce shoved himself away from the billionaire. 

“Oh God!  Oh god oh god oh god I’m sorry.  I’m so sorry Tony!  Oh my God!”  Tony watched in surprise as the physicist curled into a miserable ball, rocking himself against the overturned table, practically whimpering out apologies.  Tony was struck by a memory.  A memory of a little boy after he had broken his father’s machine and his father had beat him for it.  A little boy whose mother was too drunk to care.  The memory was of a little boy and a butler named Jarvis who gave him exactly what he needed and wanted most.

Tony cautiously crawled the short distance Bruce had managed to put between them and then, moving slowly, he pulled the man into a hug.

\---

As Bruce recovered enough to slow his breathing and calm down, Tony noticed his hand slowly opening.  It had initially gripped his shirt hard enough to turn his knuckles white as the man dry sobbed.  The hysterics were new, but Tony was simply glad the man wasn’t disappearing.

“Tony?”  He glanced down at the man in question, but Bruce refused to look at him so he gave a questioning grunt.

“Are you hurt?”  Tony snorted.

“Not the one who was scared.”  Bruce stiffened.

“What??”  Tony grinned at Dum-E handed him a wrench.

“I’m not scared of you, Big Guy.”  Bruce looked at him in alarm as Tony shrugged.  “no reason to be.”  Tony clapped his hands and stood.

“Come on!  Your results beeped like 5 minutes ago!  Science Awaits!”  Bruce blinked before rising, recognizing the Tony had had enough emotional sharing for one day.  Still, as he reviewed the information, one memory floated from his alter before the feeling went completely to sleep.

_“No Big Guy, I do not see any monsters here”_


	6. The Loneliness of the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve became the ultimate man with the serum, or so he was told. What did he lose to become the best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying a new method of writing who is speaking what lines, please please please let me know if this works better than the previous chapters

Steve sighed as he punched the bag again.  Bruce had finished his physical and Tony had given the physicist his medical file from SHIELD.  All Bruce had said was he was fine and that he would run some tests.

He hated doctor visits.  Ever since he was a kid, he had hated doctor visits.  It meant money out of his parent’s pockets, it meant there was something wrong with him again, it meant he couldn’t help protect his country.  It wasn’t Bruce’s fault.  He had asked the shy man to be his doctor.

“Shall we spar, Friend Steve?” Thor's voice boomed.  Steve glanced at Thor with a tired grin.  

“Sure, I could use the workout!”  Steve responded.  The godling had been introduced to the concept last time he had seen Steve and Natasha spar.  Although Steve had volunteered to be his partner, he hadn’t asked until now.

Thor set Mjolnir on the bench gently and stretched his neck.  Steve hopped onto the mat and waited.  “We shall begin.”  Steve ducked immediately as Thor lashed out far quicker than he had expected.  The following punch was immediate and Steve let his instincts take over his dodging for a moment as he studied his partner.  Thor’s punches flowed easily, but he telegraphed, which was how Steve was able to dodge such speed.  Taking back control of his dodging, he started dodging closer to Thor, causing the godling to back up with each swing.

A quick punch to the side landed as Steve dodged closer than before.  He slid into the other man’s space, keeping him off balance as he started putting power behind his punches, now that he felt confident in his ability to land a punch and Thor’s ability to take it.

A wild swing of the large arms forced Steve back and Thor pressed that advantage, but Steve had learned to fight as a little guy and he slid around his teammate to his unprotected back, easily, landing a punch that actually moved the godling, earning an oomph, and Steve stepped back, hands out.

“Woah, you okay.”  Thor spun on him, fist up and Steve caught it open handed, letting it push him against the wall.  “Woah!  Woah!  Easy!”  Thor slowly relaxed and Steve’s body was lowered to the ground.

“Is that the end of the spar, Friend Steve?”  Thor cocked his head in question.  Steve sighed, relaxing.

“Sorry, it can be.  I just wanted to make sure you were okay.  I landed that last punch behind your kidney, or where a human’s kidney would be.”  Steve had tried sparing with Bucky and the others in the past, but after he had forgotten his strength once and severely bone- bruised Dum-Dum once.  He hadn’t really sparred with another except Natasha since.

“I am well enough.  A mild bruise will not bother me.  I am very impressed, rarely do I find someone able to dodge my punches so well.  I shall do better!” Thor smiled widely with excitement. Steve stared at him a moment before laughing.  He bent over, placing his hands on his thighs laughing.  

Thor smiled in confusion.  The laughter continued, but it was changing, becoming slightly hysterical.  “Are you well, Steve?”  Steve knelt on the ground, heaving breathes.

“You know…You know the last…the last person I landed a punch on during a spar.  He was in medical for several hours.”  Steve wiped his face with his arm.  “I only hit his arm.”  Even Steve couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying now.  

“Truly, was there no one that had your strength of body my friend?”  Thor knelt in front of his friend.  Steve shook his head.  “Only the enemy.”  Thor frowned in sadness and slight anger at the isolation in that information.  He knelt with his friend and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.  

“You know, everyone talks about what I gained when I received this treatment.  It took a while to realize what I had lost.” Steve heaved as he tried to control his breathing.  Thor wasn’t sure what to do.  He finally grabbed the towel from the bench behind him and sat next to his friend, letting the towel drape over the huffing shoulders.  Steve leaned back against the wall, using the towel on his face.

“You know I can’t get drunk?”  Steve glanced at Thor.  Thor looked at him in amazement and Steve chuckled blackly.  “When I lost my best friend, I tried.  It was the first time since the change that I actually tried to get drunk.  Apparently my liver works too well, my cells heal too well.”  Thor grunted softly in sympathy.

“My best friend, Bucky.  I was a scrawny kid and I got beat up by bullies nearly every day.”  Now Steve was staring into space as Thor strangled a protest.  “Bucky came to my rescue usually.  After the transformation, I couldn’t even spar with him without risking serious hurting him.”  Steve huffed and wiped his face.  “Sometimes I have this nightmare, where I actually did get that date with Peggy.  You should have seen her, Thor.  She was so amazing.  She said she’d teach me how to dance.  I never did learn.”

“In the dream we are together, but the next morning I wake up and she’s dead in bed next to me.  I was too strong or too heavy.  Or worse, she’s alive and paralyzed.”  Steve looked at his wrapped hands.

“I studied control, but even now that I have it, when I get angry…”  Steve ducked his head.  “I almost killed Tony.”  Steve's mutter was barely heard, but the godling heard it.  Thor grunted in question.

“On the helicarrier, when we were arguing, I wanted him in his suit, not just to fight, but because it could protect him when I lost my temper.  Clint and Natasha can dodge and nothing hurts Bruce.  This was first proof I had of how strong you are, but I figured you could survive a right hook, but Tony.  Outside his suit, Tony is a normal human physically.  He pushes my buttons and god help me sometimes I want to push back hard.”  Steve felt Thor place a hand on his shoulder again.  He glanced over to look at his friend with sympathetic glassy eyes.

“Friend Steve, truly I do understand your fear.  In Midguard we are the same in this.  But listen well, Friend Steve.  I have learned that holding back is not the answer.  Instead, express yourself differently.  If you are mad at Anthony, perhaps you should tell him so.  I do not believe Anthony does it to actually fight with any of us.  I believe he enjoys the interactions as does Friend Clint.”  Thor hesitated a moment.

“Also, you are my Shield Brother.  You can always come to talk to me about this.  I can take your punches, Steve.  They may hurt, but they do not do me serious injury.  For truth, I am still unsure I cannot do you serious harm with my own strength.”  Thor sighed softly and then grinned.

“But that is a discovery for another time.  Come!  Let us find food and celebrate our strength!”  Steve looked up at the godling with wet eyes and grinned.  Who could stay upset around such a personality.  He let himself be pulled to his feet.

“Shower and I’ll see you there.”  He jogged off, grinning for the first time all morning.  It was good to not be alone anymore.


	7. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short for me

Bruce started awake out of a nightmare about that day again.  The day his father had become a bigger monster than he could ever be, and all for a bit of liquid.

He rose and splashed water on his face, looking around the common room where he had fallen asleep during the movie.  He saw Tony sitting at the counter top, awake himself from a nightmare.  Bruce sighed and sort of slumped over to lay his head on the counter.

Tony snorted and reached over to pat his shoulder.  Bruce was looking forward to the touch until he smelled the scotch.  That scent brought everything back.  Tony swore sadly and retreated, mumbling apologies.  He moved to get up, to leave Bruce alone when Bruce reached out to grab his wrist.  Anyone else, he would have let go, but not Tony.  Not his science bro who had seen his nightmares by now.

“No, please Tony. I-“  He stopped talking, feeling himself tremble.  Tony regarded him a moment before sitting next to him.  Bruce squeezed his wrist again.

“Want to talk about it, Big Guy?”  Bruce shuddered.  He had never talked about his father.  Shrinks had tried, Betty had tried.  Tony had skimmed, and then diverted.  Tony avoided the father topic as much as Bruce did.  

“Helped me to talk about Obie.  Or you could talk about something else?  How about that crystal experiment-“

“It was the alcohol.”  Tony let himself be cut off.  Bruce was shaking, but he didn’t want Tony to think he was rejecting him.  

“He always smelled of booze, whiskey I think.”  Tony was silent as he slowly pulled his arm away.  Bruce whimpered silently, too used to not getting comfort to really protest.  He never protested.

A moment later he felt a body against his back.  Tony smelled of mint and chamomile.  He felt fuzzy arms wrap around him.

“There, now I shouldn’t smell as strongly of scotch.”  Bruce gripped the robe sleeve in front of him.  Tony had removed his shirt and put on a perfumed robe, for him.  Gargled a moment for him.  He felt his eyes burn at what the engineer did for him.

“I wasn’t worth it.”  

Tony hummed a moment and then responded in a true display of science bro understanding.

“You are worth it.”


	8. Pattern of the Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor helps Steve bridge the gap between the shadows and the dawn

Thor awoke early to the memory of his brother falling into nothing.  Sighing in annoyance, he rose to see the sun not yet awake.  Frowning, he wondered if a brief workout would help.

The exercise room Tony had designed, with Bruce’s help, was made to accommodate all of the teammates needs.  Thor had watched as Clint and Natasha chased each other through the mess of pipes Tony had constructed that looked more like a complex piece of art than a tool.  There was a swimming pool, that Steve gave wide berth to, and an archery/gun range.  Some weights and sparring mats made up other areas.

Usually Thor would swim when this agitated and alone, but he found Steve was attacking a bag when he arrived.  Over the last week, Thor had learned that when Steve was lost in the past, his arms and shoulders acquired this hunched look, as if to duck from the blows that his mind kept sending.

Waiting until he was going for a new bag, Thor spoke in the quiet morning “Shall we spar instead?”

Steve glanced his way, telling him his friend had been aware on some level that he wasn’t alone in the room.  He seemed to consider the idea a moment.

“I’m not particularly good at adjusting my strength right now.”  Thor could see the pictures that were haunting the man.  

“I shall be fine.”  They had sparred many times, both with and without weapons.  Steve’s shield could take Mjolnir’s hits and the man could return his punches.  It was apparent quickly that this was different.  There were blatant openings in his stance and his punches were not aimed in any way.  His friend was barely in the present.  Remembering his earliest lessons with Sif when her anger would get the better of her, he started a pattern fight.

Left Left Right

He remembered the pattern well, having used it for many years with one of his best friends.

Left Left Right Right Left Right 

He had even taught it to Loki eventually and they had used it to talk.

Left Left Right Right Left Right Left Right Right

It was a time when no one would interrupt them, no one would listen in.  It was one of the few times Loki explained his mischief so he could participate.

Left Left Right Right Left Right Left Right Right Left Right Left

Steve seemed to need this as he slowly continued the pattern increasing until it was 15 repeating punches.  There was a version that included kicks, but Steve didn’t seem interested.  It took nearly an hour before Steve seemed to settle into the pattern and was returning it in kind.  Slowly his breathing evened out and his eyes brightened and Thor grinned and started putting more power behind his punches.

Steve met him, power for power as always and they both shared an adrenaline filled smile at the rush.  The meditative dance of fists felt right in their psyche and Thor felt at home with this man from a strange time.

JARVIS broke them from breakfast and they both just heaved deep breaths before Steve responded.  Thor grinned as he followed Steve towards the side where his water was and Thor’s towel was.  He looked over at his friend as Steve drank the water.  His skin was glistening with sweat in the early morning light that peaked into the room.  In that moment it struck Thor how desirable Steve was, how beautiful.

He sighed to himself.  First Jane and now Steve and the other Avengers.  When will he stop befriending mortals he will watch die in a few short decades.

“Thor?”  he glanced at his friend, uncertain if he should say something.

Something to think about as he ate breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I love romance, here I am going more on the idea of physical beauty and perfection. Thor is much for open with these thoughts than our current culture. 
> 
> Sorry its so short


	9. Thanks Doc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bruce come to an understanding about injuries

Bruce glanced up as he heard the sounds in the ducts get louder.  Over the last little bit, all the Avengers had gotten used to the Hawk infesting the airways of the tower.  Even the regular employees of the SI R&D levels had grown used to the spy wandering the tower.  Bruce had seen Tony grumble about it before working on reinforcing the support of the ventilation system in places where they were more free-hanging.

Still, lately, Clint had gotten better about being completely silent as he moved and Bruce could only occasionally hear the assassin even with his superior hearing.  Frowning as the banging continued clumsily, Bruce glanced up at the ceiling.

“JARVIS, is Clint all right?”

“Agent Barton appears to have slowed his progress, his movements are less coordinated than is his norm and did not prevent such an inquiry.  Current conclusion: Agent Barton has an injury of some undetermined type.”  JARVIS’s reply had Bruce locking down his experiment and walking over to the easiest vent access in his lab.  Placing a step stool underneath, Bruce huffed himself up and into the vents.  He absently thanked whatever deity that Tony had originally designed the vents to fit Tony and a toolbox as needed, so they were larger than most.

Turning a corner, he stared at the huddled archer in patient curiosity.  This was Clint’s get-away.  The man may not like someone finding him or cornering him in it.  Clint glanced up at him though, and appeared less defensive and more uncertain.

“Clint, are you injured?” Bruce risked the question.   Clint seemed to consider this question, and the man who asked it, a moment before grinning and nodding.

“Yeah Doc.  Caught a bit of a gash to the leg.  Any chance you could splash some disinfectant on it?”  Bruce gave him an amused smile.

“Sure, can you make it into the lab, or would you prefer I bring everything up here?”  Bruce waved at him as he started moving back towards his opening to grab the First Aid kit, feeling pretty certain the Archer would prefer to remain in the ventilation system.

“Nah, I’ll come down.  Just, could you move the breakable stuff?”  Clint gave him the signature grin and Bruce chuckled and nodded as he climbed out.

After he had moved various items out of Clint’s way, he started to set up basic First Aid.  He wasn’t sure what the archer considered a ‘gash’.  He turned back to see the man sitting on the table, swinging one leg happily and looking around.  Tony was the only Avenger who had been in this room before, Bruce hadn’t felt the need to invite the others.  He hadn’t actually invited Tony either, but that was Tony.

Then he looked at Clint’s leg.  He winced at the sight, the injury was at least a day old and while it looked like the site had been cleaned, slight infection was settling in.  He met Clint’s gaze.

“This would have been easier if you had come when this had happened.”  He had wondered why dinner last night had been down by one.  He had thought if Natasha wasn’t worried he shouldn’t be though.  

“Meh,”  Clint shrugged and Bruce looked again and this time he thought he may have seen a bit of bashfulness in those eyes.  Deciding to keep everything relaxed as possible he shrugged as well.

“This will hurt, I need to open the wound to clean it a bit.”  Bruce held up the scalpel that he had recently sharpened.  “Try to hold still and breath.”  Clint nodded and as Bruce quickly reopened the infected part of the wound, the assassin didn’t even twitch.  That told Bruce more than it didn’t about Clint’s history with injuries.  He held up the disinfectant and Clint nodded, wincing himself.

Clint did growl quietly at that application.  Bruce wrapped the leg quickly and by the time he turned back to the archer, Clint was steady again.

“I need to do this at least one more time.”  Bruce’s warning included a small jar of antibiotics.  He gave Clint 3 of them, “1 a day”.  These instructions he had learned quickly in the 3rd world countries he had escaped to during his 6-year absence-in-hiding.

Clint accepted the instructions and went to stand.  Bruce automatically grabbed his shoulder and helped him hobble out of the lab and to the elevator.

“JARVIS, is Natasha in?”  Bruce’s question was met with an eyebrow from Clint, but JARVIS informed them that the female assassin was on her floor and Bruce directed the elevator to that floor.  Clint seemed closest to Natasha, so the assassins would probably look out for each other.    

“So you climbed into those vents pretty fast for an old guy?”  Clint broke the silence with a grin.  He seemed to share Tony’s need to fill the silence with conversation much of the time.

“Got a lot of experience getting away from people in buildings.”  Bruce shrugged back, grinning.  Clint nodded as the elevator doors opened to reveal Natasha standing there with her arms crossed and grinning at her partner.  Clint hobbled forward as Bruce transferred him to her.  Before the doors closed Clint glanced back and waved.

“Thanks Doc”


	10. Famous: Blessing or Curse...Both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has been famous all his life. He helps a teammate who is a little less used tot he idea.

Tony ducked as he heard his name hissed out.  He halted his conversation with Bruce abruptly to start to run for it.  Of course, he didn’t get very far.

“I know you are not leaving just as I arrived!”  Peppers aggravated words stopped him cold.  Grinning, he turned around and smiled at her.

“Pepper!   Light of my life, the shining-“

“Save it!  Tony what the hell were you thinking?”  

“Weeeeeeellllll, give me a minute and I’ll tell you”  They all were quiet as Pepper tapped her foot.

“WELL?!?”  Tony blinked at her.

“You didn’t give me a minute!  Come on Pep.”  His whine didn’t seem to get him anything but a glare.

“I think 30 seconds was enough time!”  

Tony frowned, waving his hands around.   “No no, you misunderstand, I mean tell me what minute you want me to explain.  Between SI, SHIELD and the boy band here, I can’t narrow down what you want to talk about.  I can’t explain without more information.  You’ve got to give me something to work with.”  

Pepper rolled her eyes.   “Does Coney Island ring a bell?”  Tony actually winced a moment before grinning.

“Why Pepper, sounds like fun, when shall we go?”  

“How about two days ago.”

“Pep, I haven’t invented time travel just yet.  And really I can think of several hundred better destinations in time.  But even with a time machine, there are so many-“

“You want to clear Coney Island for 4 hours!”  That got everyone’s attention.  The other Avengers looked over as Clint landed in the room from the vent he had been hiding in.

“Clear it?  Why?  What’s up Shell-Head?”  

Tony grumbled under his breath.   “It was supposed to be a surprise.  Pep, you ruined my surprise.”  

“You. Are.  Clearing.  Coney-fucking-Island!  How is that not going to be noticed?”  She frowned at him.  Tony shrugged.

“Well, not completely clearing it, just, mostly clearing it.”  

Pepper scowled at him as Clint looked at him in curiosity.

“How do you  _ mostly _ clear one of the best parks in the world?”

“The staff will still be there.”

“Tonyyyyyy!”  He grinned at Pepper.

“What?  It’s a historic landmark that every group in Manhattan must visit together to secure their place in the official ’I was in a group in NYC’ T-shirt.”  

Bruce spoke up from his seat at the table grinning in amusement.

“I don’t think those are actual shirts, Tony.”  

Tony waved him.   “Irrelevant, Brucie, completely irrelevant.”  Bruce snorted.  Pepper looked between them a few moments, before she glanced around the room.  Then she sighed, which made Tony wince.

“Oh Tony.”  

“Yeah, no, we are not ‘oh Tony’-ing me.  I made the stupid announcement, I’ll handle it.  My money.  Isn’t the point of it being my money that I can spend it?  So nope, its closed folks.”  

Pepper just shook her head.   “I’ll handles the press.  If we’re lucky something else will be going on and I won’t have to manufacture a distraction.”

Bruce glanced around and saw Steve ‘s face had lit up like the sun.  Abruptly, he remembered the last time the soldier had attempted to go to one of the few places that probably still looked a bit like it did when he was a kid.  He’d made it through 30 minutes before someone recognized him under his hood.  The resultant crowd had taken him nearly 4 hours to escape from and had necessitated a call to Tony to assist him in his escape.  He’d never complained, but Bruce wondered what he had looked like after Tony had picked him up and he’d recovered from the well-intentioned ambush.

Tony was still squawking at Pepper, saying he’d handle it, but she was more amused than annoyed now and was simply explaining to him that she would handle things.  Bruce couldn’t help but grin as Pepper winked at him and playfully refused to let Tony do anything but enjoy his visit to the  _ historical monument _ .


	11. What is a Name Worth?

Natasha had taken a while to get used to the tower.  It was easier for her to acclimate to her teammates than the idea of a semi-permanent home.  She hadn’t had a home base since she had graduated from training in the Red Room.  Even SHIELD had moved her around every couple of months.  

She knew Clint was hoping this could be permanent, but she knew better.   Something permanent was a child at prayer, to use Loki’s phrase.  Then she winced and vowed never to use anything he had given them, even in her mind.  Clint was still recovering from that.  

Stark’s invitation to move in with them was a blessing, even if they hadn’t been on the run from the council.  Clint was way too skittish at SHIELD.  He had gotten his hands on the casualty count from his invasion.  That had been a bad night.  She had prayed more than once for Coulsen’s wisdom as she tried repeatedly to reach her partner.

She hadn’t been assigned the mission in Somalia, but with Clint’s behavior being what it was, she had been watching for his missions so she could join him.  Fury hadn’t minded.  Apparently the council did.  Or it was simply an easy way to remove both of them.  It didn’t really matter, she wasn’t letting Clint go on a mission without her until his head was on straighter.  

Before they landed in New York, he had seemed to have pulled it together, then the news of Phil’s death hit him hard.  She knew that protecting her during the mission to Somalia was his focus, so she had focused on completing the mission.  He was almost back to normal when they had been double crossed by the council.

When she had woken in the tower, he had been reserved, but comfortable.  Over the last few weeks, he had opened back up considerably.  With Natasha, people knew there was a mystery, she was just incredibly good at keeping everyone guessing.  With Clint, he combated secret hunters with transparency.  He appeared perfectly transparent, and thus no one knew all of him was a secret.

In that way, he had an easier time than she did of utilizing supporting personnel.  She knew he was settling in fine the day Bruce had fixed up his leg.  Now he was working on helping her feel comfortable.

It was a waste of time, a permanent home was a useless fantasy.

A giant crack brought her out of her thoughts and she looked up from her tea cup to the kitchen to see Thor with his arm buried in a cupboard.  She had taken to thinking in the common areas in an effort to appear connected to her team.  Glancing over as Thor attempted to put his head in the small space with his arm and shoulder, she decided to interfere before Tony needed to order new cupboards.  Not that he didn’t have the money, but it would involve strangers in their space and she wanted to limit that as much as possible.

“Thor, what are you looking for?”  She pitched her voice to carry as best she could without startling anyone.  Thor’s hearing was still under observation since he spoke so loudly, but he was Asgarian.

“Lady Natasha!  I did not see you in this fine hall of food.  You must join me for a light repast!”  He grinned at her in delight.  Natasha nodded her head slowly, pursing her lips to hide her amusement, well aware by now what the godling considered a “light repast”.

“Thor?  What are you trying to get?”  She really wanted an answer before he broke something.

Thor frowned.  “There are poptarts in here, but they have fallen in the back and I cannot find them now.”  He was looking so forlorn that she almost rolled her eyes.  

Stepping forward, she patted his chest lightly.  “Here hold my cup”  His eyes lit up like stars as she handed him the tea cup.  It looked very dainty in his hands.  Hopping on his shoulder herself, she peered into the cupboard.  She could get most of herself into this one without too much difficulty.  Bracing her legs on Thor’s arm, she ducked inside and found the requested box hiding behind a box of blueberry granola bars.  

Just as she was backing up, she felt her grip on his arm slip.  Before she could fall too far, she felt a hand placed flatly on her stomach support her weight.  Pulling herself out quickly, she smiled at Thor.

“Thanks.”  Normally she didn’t like being helped, but Thor hadn’t tried to do more than simply hold her in place.  No comments about her balance or ability.  No trying to sneak a glance or cop a feel. 

“You are most welcome, My Lady.”  She frowned as Thor gave her a wide smile and slight bow.  Looking at the poptarts in her hand, she came to a decision.

“So here’s the deal.  I give you the poptarts and you don’t treat me like a lady, deal?”  She shook the box in front of him.  Normally she simply glared at people until they understood their mistake, but she got the feeling Thor would ignore any subtle hint.  Thor grinned happily.

“Tis as you command!  Natasha you shall be called.”  At his words, she handed him the box and hopped down.  As she picked up her tea, she heard him continue his speech, “Truthfully, you may make any request of me with regards to your name and title you wish.  You need not bargain for such a liberty.”

She glanced back at him as he smiled and ate another poptart.  He wasn’t looking at her, but merely enjoying his “light repast”.  As if what he said was common enough knowledge that it didn’t bare saying or attention at all.

Interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be on-going ^_^


	12. Learning New Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is trying to learn this new world. Luckily he has some help he doesn't know about yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you [RikasGrayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikasGrayWolf/pseuds/RikasGrayWolf). Thanks for the suggestion!

Steve glanced in the common room.  He couldn’t see anyone about so he sighed and considered returning to his room.  He was rather interested in drawing people today, but not gawkers.  That limited his subjects to his teammates at the moment.

Glancing around, he decided to try making lunch and see if any of the others wandered in during that time.  The kitchen was set up much like his.  The only difference appeared to be where things were stored.

After opening numerous doors, he huffed in frustration.  He leaned forward.  Maybe his own floor would be better anyway.  He could find the frying pan there and then he wouldn’t be bothering anyone who may come here for something specific.

On the counter behind him, next to the stove was all the fixings for a rather large melty sandwich.  He’d even managed to find the bread, though why Tony needed 20 odd types of breads was beyond him.  He’d found cheeses, meats and some vegetables in the frig and the cutting board had been with the bread.  The knives had given him some trouble, but he’d found the knife block hidden in a cupboard.  But he couldn’t find the pans.  

He glanced at the microwave cautiously.  His first foray with the thing had been an exercise in patience and an emotional roadtrip.  Granted it had been in the SHEILD quarters and wasn’t anywhere near as fancy at this one, but he wasn’t sure that was better.

He’d tried to reheat leftover pasta from a restaurant.  At first it barely did anything.  Then it practically fried the sauce and the noodles were still hard and cold.  Steve had never wasted food in his life and he had been starving, but swallowing that mess had him almost crying.  It reminded him strongly of being back behind enemy lines when their campfire had to be doused prematurely to prevent detection and the Commandos had eaten the half cooked meals.  Choking them down had been easier when there were 6 other men doing the same thing and Bucky was making the greatest faces at each of them.

His next attempt had been a simpler test in his opinion and spectacularly different results.  Hardboiled eggs were a good source of protein and energy and he thought even he could boil water in the microwave.  He had tested it without the egg first and water boiled after a few minutes.  He had put the egg in the microwave in the water.

It had exploded.

He had given the device plenty of berth since.  He knew how to use a stove and oven.  His own kitchen was organized in a way he understood.  He sighed, he’d just go back downstairs and cook.

He turned to start replacing the food in its proper location when he practically tripped over a drawer that opened on its own.  Gripping the counter to save himself from face planting, he looked down in surprise.  In the deep drawer was a number of pans, including a fry pan.

He looked around, but the common hadn’t changed other than the drawer opening.  

At least he could make his meal.

000

In processors in another part of the large building another tick mark was added in the user space designated “Steven Grant Captain America Rogers”.  None but Tony heard the familiar huff of air conditioning vents that told the engineer that his friend had confirmed yet another statistic about an inhabitant.  Tony smiled, happy that JARVIS was enjoying learning the new occupants of their home.


End file.
